Nuevo Amor
by mayra swansea
Summary: El matrimonio de Bella y Edward se ha ido a pique, ella se va a Volterra ordenar sus prioridades, pero comienza a tener sentimientos extraños hacia Alec…al enterarse esto Edward ¿Qué hará? Edward,Bella, Tanya, Alec- vulturis y Denalis vs Cullen y Quileuts
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction: "Nuevo Amor"

Capítulo: Me voy

**Edward POV**

-¡Me cansaste!- gritó Bella

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso crees que es lindo vivir contigo?- contesté exasperado.

Nos miramos con tal furia…que si yo hubiera tenido el don de Jane…ni su escudo la hubiera protegido.

-¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO!-dijimos al unisono

-¡NO!-gritó Renesmee parándose de un brinco.

-Pensé que sería para siempre ¿Por qué no lo vi?-se preguntaba Alice

Bella se lanzó a los brazos de Rose y comenzó a sollozar sin lágrimas, Renesmee se les unió y aunque Jacob intentaba consolar a mi hija…no podía hacerlo.

Me senté en el mueble y mis manos fueron directamente a mi rostro, la amaba o eso creí hasta hace algún tiempo ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso esto es lo mejor?, mamá me pasó la mano por el cabello, no le tomé importancia, se sentó a mi lado…la única que me daba su apoyo en estos momentos.

-No se separen chicos, lo están tomando muy a la ligera…tómense un tiempo- aconsejó Esme.

-Un tiempo-musité

-Esta bien, me iré yo por una temporada a…… Volterra- masculló Bella.

-Volterra…-dijo Alice cerrando los ojos.

Bella hablaba con Alec, y caminaban juntos el la dirigía al escondite, donde se encontraban los demás, todos estaban muy impresionados con su visita, Cayo la miró con una sonrisa en los labios, Marco estaba expectante y Aro…parecía feliz.

-Parece que todo va bien- añadió Alice al final de su visión un tanto dudosa.

-Voy por mis cosas- expresó Bella separándose de los brazos de Rosalíe.

Su caminada, su gracilidad, me pertenecían, ella era para mi…… ¡MIERDA! Por la $%$&% ¿Y ahora qué haré?

Jacob: Increíble, ¿Qué rayos pasó?

Esme: Si el amor es verdadero triunfara.

Renesmee: Mis papás…no… ¿Por qué Dios mío?

Carlisle: Caramba, esto de cualquier forma lo deben de superar, intentarlo…ellos decidieron hacerlo entonces ¿Por qué no lo hicieron? Como dice un conocido refrán: "Del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho"

Alice: ¿Qué clase de vidente soy?

Jasper: Esto es tristeza, confusión, dolor, resentimiento… ¿Amor? ¿Amor? ¿Dónde estás amor? Debes estar ahí ¡Claro! Que debe estar ahí, tienen una hija ¿No es suficiente?

Rosalie: No me gusta nada de nada esto.

Emmett: Yo solo dije amenizar.

**Bella POV**

Cuando el adiós es necesario para el crecimiento de los dos, hay que hacerlo con heroísmo hasta el final... Hay un punto en tu vida, en el que te das cuenta:

Quién importa, quién nunca importó. Quién no importa más, y quién siempre importará. De modo que no te preocupes por la gente de tu pasado,  
hay una razón por la que no estarán en tu futuro...

Eso era, tenía que ordenar mis ideales, y ver…si lo que tenía que curar y salvar valdría la pena, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera de aquí lo único que sé es que lejos de mi hogar encontraré la respuesta a este mal.

Alisté mis cosas muy rápido, lo más rápido que podía hacer una vampira, en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba todo listo.

Sentía el olor de Renesmee en la puerta, se comía las uñas, de tanta ansiedad.

-¡Tengan piedad de Jasper!-gritó Emmett. Desde el primer piso.

-¡Es en serio!- gritó Alice.

-¡Ya me voy y no habrá problemas!- dije algo molesta.

-Que bien-masculló Jasper irónicamente.

Pero me di cuenta de algo… ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué diría? Hola, señores Vulturis… ¿Me acogen hasta que aclare mis prioridades? Gracias, ustedes siempre tan buenos. Si Bella sigue alucinando.

Solo llevaba una maleta marrón, la tomé con la mano derecha, caminé a paso de procesión. Abrí la puerta lentamente y Nessie seguía parada en la puerta.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Fue en parte mi culpa también?- preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

-No quiero que te aflijas, ni que llores, volveré con una decisión tomada…para bien- musité besando los rizos de su cabello. No pudo con tener las lágrimas.

-No quiero ver otra vez llorar a esos hermosos ojos chocolates-le rogué, me daba pena…quería gritar ¡Renesmee caíste es una broma! Aunque no sea cierto y me quite el habla por asustarla tanto.

-¿Hermosos ojos chocolates? Mamá no te elogies ahora-dijo dándome su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa? Me caían bien-dije tirando mi cabello hacia tras en un gesto tipo Rosalie.

Nos carcajeamos.

Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras, mientras ella me agarraba el brazo izquierdo, al llegar todos nos clavaron la mirada.

-Es la hora, cuídate hijita-dije abrazándola.

Así fue una a uno, Carlisle, Esme con su inmensa sonrisa falsa…ella estaba apenada pero no quería demostrarlo, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett que por primera vez en muchos años estaba serio, cuando tocó el turno de Alice la quedé mirando por un rato.

-Prométeme algo antes de que me vaya, por favor Alice, de cuñad…de amiga a amiga-

-Lo que quieras- dijo con el rostro en blanco.

-Por nada del mundo veas mi futuro- exprese tomándola por los hombros.

-Pero….-

-…Pero nada, por favor- le supliqué.

-Está bien- la abracé y le despeiné con mi mano.

Voltee y Edward me miraba fijamente, caminé hacia él y lo abracé, conocía su cuerpo y cada centímetro de su piel.

-Adiós Bella-musitó.

Mientras yo cuadraba los hombros y salía por la puerta.

-No fui buena esposa-reiteré en mi fuero interno.

_¡Te dejo¡ …_

_No por no amarte;_

_Sino por nunca haber comprendido cuanto te amaba…_

_Te dejo.._

_No por saber quien eras;_

Sino por nunca distinguirme entre la multitud…

_Me marcho…_

_Por guardarte tus alegrías,_

_Y por negarme otras tantas…_

_Me marcho meditabunda;_

_No por lo que fue…_

_Sino por lo que pudo haber sido…_

_Me voy…y te dejo…_

_Como suele irse el viento…_

_Sin un discurso largo,_

_Sin una despedida…_

_Dejando abierta la incógnita de un regreso casual…_

_Te dejo no por quien soy contigo,_

_Sino por lo que solía ser sin ti…_

_Me marcho…no para negarte mis besos…_

_Sino por haberme negado tu corazón._


	2. Chapter 2: Volterra

Segundo capítulo: Volterra

No es tu final como una copa vana  
que hay que apurar. Arroja el casco, y muere.

Por eso lentamente levantas en tu mano  
un brillo o su mención, y arden tus dedos,  
como una nieve súbita.  
Está y no estuvo, pero estuvo y calla.  
El frío quema y en tus ojos nace  
su memoria. Recordar es obsceno,  
peor: es triste. Olvidar es morir.

Fue un tedioso viaje, aburrido en una sola palabra, ver como toda esa gente duerme…

Como se desconectan de la realidad, no es que no me guste ser vampira es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado, pero a veces es mejor no saber lo que sucede en tu alrededor.

Los asientos son agrupados de tres, grandes y muy cómodos, pero lo que me desagradó fue que me tocara sentarme al centro de dos hombre, que no me dejaron de mirar… y yo estaba un poco descontrolada…

¡Diablos! Debí hacerle caso a Carlisle e irme a cazar algo.

-Hola, soy Rudie si quieres al bajar nos tomamos un café- masculló el tipo rechoncho de mi derecha.

-No, gracias- soné muy hostil, muy Rose.

-Pero mamita es solo un café- dijo devorándome con la mirada.

-¡Déjeme en paz! Prefiero beber su sangre antes de salir con usted- grité exasperada.

Pero luego me pareció muy cómico haberle dicho eso. Confundí al hombre con esas palabras.

-No amargues a esos lindos ojos negros tan brillantes bebé- musitó el tipo otra vez.

Huy… sí que deben estar bien negros como para que me diga algo así.

-Señor ¿Sería tan amable de no molestarme?-

-Deje de molestar a la niña, viejo verde… no ve que tiene no se… ¿16 años?- interrumpió el hombre de mi izquierda. Wow ASÍ QUE ME VEO DE 16 años.

El hombre estúpido de mi derecha, se volteó hablando palabras soeces.

-Gracias- musité con una gran sonrisa a mi héroe.

Lo aturdí por unos instantes, se recompuso y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Al bajar del avión caminé, y caminé, gracias al cielo que ese día estaba nublado, porque si no… que irresponsable a veces soy, que ni eso había pensado.

No sé cuánto tiempo habré caminado con mi única maleta, el Palazzo di priori, tantos recuerdos.

¿Qué es toda esa gente? Oh, oh, entiendo… hace 36 años estuve aquí intentando salvar al "amor de mi vida", y ahora estoy aquí para alejarme de él.

-Hola- dijo alguien que me tocó el hombro, detrás de mí… di un respingo, me pillaron con la guardia baja.

Giré lentamente para mandar al diablo quien sea, no voy a soportar otro hombre como el del avión.

Di un pequeño grito.

-¿Tan feo soy?- murmuró Alec.

-Jaja, no, es que… yo no quería… no, yo, tu... Yo no sabía que eras tú-dije media incoherente.

-Alice llamó y dijo que vendrías, pues yo vine a darte la bienvenida y te traje esto- expresó alcanzándome el traje negro con capucha-Espero no incomodarte.

-No, yo no quiero ponerme eso- inquirí alzando las manos para no recibir… el uniforme Vulturi.

Soltó unas carcajadas.

-Vamos Bella, no seas ridícula es solo por si sale el sol, que parece que saldrá pronto- reiteró

-Vale- dije con voz de derrota, me lo puso encima de lo que traía puesto.

-Te queda bien, debes usarlo por más tiempo- masculló viéndome con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Me doy cuenta que nunca es bueno juzgar a las personas por cómo te las describen, Alec por lo que veo es un tipo a todo dar, camino junto a mí mostrándome el camino, pasamos la cueva hasta llegar al portón ese.

Lo abrió con suma delicadeza, casi sin hacer ruido.

Las paredes estaban húmedas y algunas tenían hongos, el olor ha guardado era muy penetrante, se escuchaban murmullos y risas, y no lo podía negar… gritos.

Me adentré en el salón en donde estaban los lideres Vulturi y su guardia, todos estaban en silencio hasta que Cayo habló:

-Bella Cullen- musitó

-Por ahora Bella Swan- agregué

-Que bien te queda el traje- musitó Aro.

-Gracias- mascullé indecisa.

-¿Te vienes a quedar?- preguntó Marco

-Quiero despejarme de donde vivo por algún tiempo-reiteré

Del pecho de Jane salió un leve rugido y vi que me taladraba con la mirada. Sonreí para mí misma y ella lo tomó como una ofensa.

Edward POV

Yo también necesito salirme de aquí… Denali está cerca, eso haré Denali.

¿Cuánto duele estar lejos?  
A veces duele poco,  
En noches como esta duele mucho.  
Duele porque no estás,  
Y en una estrella solitaria tus ojos se perdieron.

Hay momentos en los que el dolor,  
Parece hacerse leve,  
Pero regresa en un santiamén y me golpea con fuerza.  
Duele porque tus manos no me rozan,  
Y tu mirada en la luna no se refleja.

Cuánto duele estar lejos?  
Muchos dicen que no duele en lo absoluto,  
Porque quedan los recuerdos  
De los momentos compartidos, de las palabras que se dijeron.  
Yo digo que si duele porque respirar se hace extraño, y vivir se torna complejo.

A veces el dolor no se hace presente,  
Si no hasta el instante en que se está solo,  
Y la monotonía se sienta a nuestro lado.  
Y entonces el dolor es demasiado grande,  
Porque nos hace falta un te quiero, un beso o un abrazo.

En noches como esta cuando estar lejos duele tanto,  
El dolor se hace insoportable, eterno y deprimente.  
Causa desazones, tristezas y reproches.  
Duele no poder perderme en tu mirada o tu sonrisa,  
Duelen el eco de tus palabras y las huellas de tus caricias.

-Alice, yo…-

…-Lo sé, ve y dile a Carlisle y a tu hija y a los demás que vas a hacer fuga-

-¿Estás enfadada?- pregunté

-No, me choca que Bella no me deje ver su futuro, pero se lo prometí y no lo veré- puso cara de tristeza- no creo poder contener la curiosidad, ella no se enterará-

Solo negué con la cabeza.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí al estudio de Carlisle para hablarle del tema.

Pero algo me inquieta, y debo admitirlo me pone nervioso ¿Tanya seguirá enamorada de mi?

-Papá, tu también te vas- afirmó Renesmee interceptándome en el camino al estudio.

-Nena, no será por mucho tiempo en marzo estoy aquí ¿Vale?-

-Vale…- aceptó con mucha pena.

-Esa es mi niña, tan fuerte-

-No te preocupes yo la cuidaré- masculló Jacob con comida en la boca.

Nessie y yo hicimos una expresión de horror para luego carcajearnos de risa.

-Que pasa… es mejor que beses a un hombre con restos de comida en la boca que besar a una mujer con restos de sangre en la boca- dijo Black irónicamente.

Nessie puso los ojos en blanco.

Jacob pensaba: No te preocupes Edward, digo esto para que se ría un rato y ya no piense en todas las cosas malas que han pasado. Suerte en tu viaje chaval.

-Gracias por cuidarla-

-De nada- respondió

-Hey, hey, hablan como si fuera una niña pequeña, tengo 35 años- interrumpió Renesmee

Su esposo y yo la miramos sin decir nada, ella bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-La señora se palteó- gritó Emmett desde su cuarto, siguiendo después un leve AUCH, venido gracias a un golpe que le propino Rosalie.

*****

**TDOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPH MEYER..!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capítulo: Sentimientos inesperados

-Papá, entonces cuida a Nessie, por favor-le supliqué mirando las partículas de polvo en el aire, aunque mi mente no estaba aquí, ni en Denali… estaba en Volterra.

-Ni que dudarlo Edward-aseguró mi padre, algo desconcertado por mi leve distracción.

El pensaba: ¿Se va? No lo puedo creer, todos mis hijos en algún momento se van, creo que algún día estaré solo con Esme…eso si no me deja. ¿Qué estoy hablando? Esta situación me tiene alterado.

Le di un abrazo rápido, a la vez que me volvía y veía la cara de pena de mi madre, también la abracé.

-Te quiero má- susurré

-Y yo a ti Edward, vuelve-

-Tenlo por seguro, no dejaré ni de juegos a mi hija aquí por mucho tiempo- dije con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque sé que mi "felicidad" no los convenció al menos los dejó más tranquilos.

Me despedí de todos, y caminé lentamente hacia mi auto, ¡rayos! Si que amaba a ese volvo, lástima que se volvió obsoleto.

Comencé a manejar, sin prestar mucha atención, al clima o los lugares por donde pasaba, punto número 1 ¿Por qué me iba a Denali? Punto número 2: ¿Por qué a Denali y no a otro sitio?

0000

Al llegar a esa pequeña casa, me quedé en el auto con un leve temor, quien sabe por qué… creo que me he vuelto un tanto inseguro, yo no era así.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe, y corriendo salió Tanya, su cabello caía suelto y alborotado caía por su cara, se dirigía hacia mí.

-Edward –gritó, mientras yo bajaba del auto y ella me abrazaba.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Tanya?-pregunté aún atrapado en su abrazo.

-Bien, sabía que no me había vuelto loca, aún recuerdo tu olor-expresó soltándome y examinándome.

-Wow, sí que me recuerdas-

-Sí, ¿No ha venido Bella?-preguntó examinando dentro del auto.

-Pues tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero primero ¿Me permites quedarme aquí una temporada?-

-Claro, todo el tiempo que desees-

-Bueno, la situación es está-mascullé llenando los pulmones con suficiente aire como para hablar un buen tiempo sin parar, necesitaba desfogarme, contar mis penas a alguien. ¿Quién mejor que Tanya? La persona que sigue enamorada de mí. Eso lo puedo leer en su mente.

Bella Pov

-Bueno, mi querida Bella, hoy irás con Jane a buscar unas presas- Expresó Marco con una sonrisa burlona, soy un monstro me decía a mí misma, me daba vergüenza tener… los ojos rojos.

-Yo la acompaño-gritó Alec, desde el extremo de la sala.

-¡¿Nunca te gusta venir Alec?¡- gritó Jane

-¿Y eso en que te afecta?- respondió Alec con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Maldito-murmuró Jane y le mando una sonrisa…maléfica. Alec estaba como convulsionando en el suelo.

-¡Para!-grité

Saqué mi escudo y envolví al chico en el, de pronto ya no estaba en el suelo si no estaba parado y la miraba con odio. ¿Por qué Cayo o Marco no paraban la pelea?

-Bella, gracias, ahora quítame el escudo-

-Pero…-

…-Quítalo-dijo dulcemente

Así lo hice

Jane tenía una cara de espanto, como nunca antes había visto en toda mi existencia. Se desplomó en el suelo. Ahogué un grito.

Corrí hacia ella, y me arrodillé para intentar levantarla. Definitivamente me sentía boba. ¿Qué tenía? ¿A cuál de los hermanos estaba protegiendo?

-¿Qué tiene?-pregunté casi en susurro

-Está anulada-dijo Alec mientras estallaba en carcajadas. Yo lo miraba atónita, tenía miedo, por primera vez desde que había llegado…lo tenía. Pero Alec se veía tan tranquilo, y a veces tan malo, no comprendía su estado de ánimo.

-Alec…-masculló Aro.

-Muy bien, regrésala- expresó Cayo.

-Jane…te tienes que ir a traer el almuerzo-murmuró Alec.

-¡No seas malo!- grité exasperada- ¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Es tu hermana!

-Lo había olvidado "Swan"- musitó totalmente irónico. A la vez su hermana pestañaba, y se incorporaba de un salto.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS!?-gritó

-Tranquila, nena, todo bien, tranquila- mascullé

-No lo vuelvas a hacer-amenazó Jane a Alec

-¿Si no qué hermanita?-

Jane lo miró desafiante, pestañó unas cuantas veces.

-Ni te atrevas – Expresó Marco.

-Vámonos-musitó Jane mientras me jalaba del brazo- A traer el almuerzo.

Suspiré profundamente sintiéndome mal por eso…. No quiero que nadie muera…eso me duele, me duele mucho.

000

Pero igual es sabroso, solo será por un momento, me pican los ojos… cada vez me decepciono más de mí. Pienso en las cosas que intenté nunca haría y que ahora hago.

Me limpio la sangre de los labios, y salgo de ese cuarto oscuro. A un lado Alec estaba apoyado en la pared. Ahogué un grito, se veía Uhmm lindo.

-Gracias, por protegerme con lo de tu escudo-dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-No hay de qué-claudiqué mientras seguía caminando hacia mi habitación.

-Espera- expresó jalándome del brazo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté

-Solo quería hacer esto, por no sé qué- masculló, mientras sus labios, tocaban los míos, surgió un fuerte impulso por acercarme más a él. Una extraña, antigua electricidad, que no sentía, enredé mis dedos en su cabello y lo atraje más a mí, las mariposas de mi estómago revoloteaban, y mi cerebro gritaba ¡Alec! ¡Alec! ¡Alec! ¡Alec! ¡ALEC! ¡Edward! ¿Edward? Me separé de él, comencé a correr desesperada…! Qué diablos fue eso ¡

No entendía lo que había pasado, solo sabía que fue un gravísimo error. Comencé a gritar, y al entrar a mi habitación comencé gritar, sentía que me había decepcionado, peor que antes.

-Tranquila-susurró Alec en el marco de la puerta, mientras se adentraba en mi habitación y cerraba la puerta.

-Retírate, por favor-supliqué

-No me pidas eso Bella, te quiero, desde que eras humana, Edward lo sabía-

-No- grité moviendo la cabeza con vehemencia.

-Tranquilízate, Bells- mientras me besaba otra vez.


	4. Chapter 4 Mandada

Capítulo cuatro: Mandada

Bella POV

Me separé de Alec, tenía los ojos cristalizados, no podía creer lo que había pasado…que estaba sucediendo…no podía ser cierto, no debía sentirlo.

-Se que lo sentiste también-

Solo bajé la mirada y no pude aguantar un sollozo.

Se acercó otra vez a mí, pero esta vez solamente para abrazarme, me quedé allí en su regazo, su compañía me gustaba. Sentí unos pasos apresurados y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Como acto reflejo Alec ya se había puesto delante de mí, dándome la espalda protegiéndome, yo no sabía que estaba sucediendo así que active el escudo y lo cubrí con él.

-¡Qué asco!-gritó Jane

-Lárgate-masculló Alec

-Uhm ¿Crees que a Aro le gustará esto?-

-Jane-susurré

-¡Tu cállate zorra!- no entendía el porqué de su cólera, no nos encontró haciendo nada malo.

-Esto no es nada, para mí no es nada, no significa nada-me apresuré a decir, Alec entrecerró los ojos, a causa del dolor que mi comentario causó.

Jane nos lanzó una mirada envenenada, solo sentí una electricidad que recorría mi escudo. Se volteó y poco después ya no estaba en la habitación. Alec me jaló del brazo y comenzamos a correr detrás de Jane.

Entramos al gran salón y los 3 reyes Vulturis estaban sentados en sus asientos respectivos.

-Aro tengo que decirte algo-masculló Jane. Aro se paró y le agarró la mano.

Después de medio minuto. (Que para mí fue una hora) se separaron.

-Jane querida, ya no te sulfures, tu sabes que ya no importa si tu hermano agarra cualquier oveja que encuentre, además no te preocupes, que el haga su vida, siempre te acompañaré nena- se aproximó y la BESÓ EN LOS LABIOS. Sentí un asco profundo al ver a una persona de 15 besando a alguien tan adulto.

Aro se giró muy rápido hacia Alec.

-Prometiste que siempre estarías con Jane, mi estimado Alec- masculló Aro

-¿Que le haremos? - preguntó Marco

-Solo se desilusionará-concluyó Cayo

Edward POV (Dos semanas después)

Desde que a Tanya le conté todo lo de mi separación solo había una palabra en su cabeza ¡EXCELENTE! ¡EXCELENTE! ¡EXCELENTE! Estoy seguro que si hubiera sido humano me hubiera sonrojado.

-Eddie, creo que mucho te atormentas-musitó Tanya

-Si lo sé- murmuré

-Uhm, voy de cazar con Eleazar ¿vamos?-preguntó Kate

-Ya he cazado antes de venir-

-¿Hace dos semanas?-atacó Carmen

-Está bien vamos-me rendí

OOO

-Voy a comenzar a trabajar como ecóloga-dijo Tanya muy orgullosa de sí misma

-¿Eres ecóloga?-

-Sí, tenía que estudiar algo, ocupar mi mente es que… por Dios no puedo creer que pude aguantar 35 años sin verte ¡Ni mamá me lo hubiera creído! Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, así que trató de alejarse pero ya que su mente no estaba puesta en el camino piso mal y se tambaleó pero antes de que se estrelle contra el piso giró en aspa de molino…pero en dirección contraria… hacia mí. Chocó conmigo y se fue para atrás para que no se caiga la agarré de la cintura y la apegué a mí. Mala idea.

Ella me veía con los ojos abiertos, mis manos en su cintura, me hacían sentir extraño, su aroma me incitaba hacer cosas, cosas que no debo hacer. Que no debo hacer.

Me separé de ella.

Eleazar, Kate y Carmen nos miraban expectantes.

-Lo siento- musitó Tanya

-No hay problema. Agregué

Kate pensaba: Creí que se besarían

Eleazar pensaba: Vamos…se gustan… ya ¿Y el beso?

El pensamiento de Carmen era muy obsceno.

**Tanya POV**

Si lo sé, debí ser mandada, soy una estúpida, una mongola, una tonta, una pava, una nerd, una ignorante, un estúpida, una idiota, una chica que no reacciona a los instintos ¿Ya dije que soy estúpida?

-¿Por qué te insultas?-preguntó Edward, eso sirvió para avergonzarme más.

-Olvídate de tu vida de antes-susurré

-¿Por qué me pides eso?-

-Sabes…siempre has sabido lo que yo siento por ti Edward-

Quiero quererte en donde sea

quiero hacerte parte de mí hasta que puedas….

Quiero arriesgarme a lo que no debo

quiero arriesgarme a tenerte aunque no puedas…

Quiero que tu mirada se quede fija en mí

que tu sonrisa recorra cada centímetro de mi piel

quiero que no te alejes de mí…

Porque no puedo dejarte ir aun sin quererme…

Quiero tantas cosas que no puedo…

Quiero sentirte, te quiero a ti…

Quiero la dulzura de tu nombre

aquella que me apodera aun sin tenerte….

Debo prepararme para ese rechazo aunque digan que no es,  
Debo arriesgarme para ver si no lo hacen nuevamente,  
Debo pensar que hay algo de mí en ellos que no es ficcional,  
Debo querer ser parte de ellos y así, realizar mi anhelo…  
No quiero seguir sola


	5. Chapter 5: Que diablos hice¡

Capítulo: ¡Qué diablos hice!

-Olvídate de tu vida de antes-susurré

-¿Por qué me pides eso?-

-Es que tú sabe, siempre has sabido lo que yo siento por ti Edward-

-Pero ahora no quiero nada, con nadie- contestó, ¿Siempre me tiene que despreciar?

-Eso se puede cambiar- dije seductoramente mientras mi mano volaba sus pectorales y con el dedo índice comencé hacerle círculos.

Un pequeño gemido hizo que mi autoestima llegó a las nubes, que yo me llenara de orgullo, pero vi como Edward bajaba la mirada avergonzado.

-Tanya-masculló

-Shhh, déjate llevar-agregué relamiéndome los labios.

-Yo no sé porque…-no lo dejé terminar.

Lo silencié con mis labios y rápidamente me colgué de su cuello, subí mis piernas a su cadera, a la vez que el me sostenía de los muslos, ese beso me estaba haciendo llegar a la temperatura de un humano. Enredé mis manos en su cabello alborotado, pero algo no estaba bien, pareciera que solo es algo físico ¡Mierda! El nunca dejará de pensar en la cara de nada.

Edward POV

-Por ahora no quiero nada, con nadie- repliqué

-Eso se puede cambiar- dijo tratando de seducirme, su mano se colocó en mi pecho y el dedo índice lo movía de arriba abajo y en círculos.

Un gemido se escapó de entre mis labios, de lo más hondo de mi pecho, me avergoncé por ellos, pero eso a Tanya le subió el ego.

-Tanya-mascullé casi inaudible, ¡Qué mierda me pasaba!

-Shhh, déjate llevar- agregó relamiéndose los labios, de por qué negarlo, de forma súper provocativa.

-Yo no sé porque….- no me dejó terminar, pues de un salto ya estaba entrelazando sus piernas en mi cadera, sus brazos colocados alrededor de mi cuello y nuestros labios… conectados, incocientemente llevé mis manos a su muslo, tanto tiempo sin una chica era algo que en cualquier momento no soportaría, pero yo solo sentía necesidad y nada más que eso o no sé, de hacer distintas cosas con Tanya, no la quería dejar ir, ¿para qué? Nosotros no necesitamos aire, aunque esto fue incorrecto, si incorrecto, D-E-M-A-S-I-A-D-O incorrecto para hacerlo. ¡QUE DIABLOS HICE!

La alejé sutilmente, mientras ponía una sonrisa de formaba en su rostro

-Wow, sí que estuvo bien- musitó Tanya con un extraño brillo en los ojos, amor, era amor que me había transmitido, un amor que ella siempre a intentado darme desde hace décadas y yo rechacé, aunque no me arrepiento de ello, si no, no tendría a mi pequeña Renesmee, que ahora está casada y vive feliz, con Jacob el lobo.

Sonreí de felicidad al recordar la felicidad de mi hija, cuando Jacob le pidió matrimonio en pleno baile de graduación y su cara esperando alguna negativa por parte nuestra.

Tanya tomó mi mano e hizo un gesto de dolor, extrañado miré mi mano y vi lo que pasaba, deslicé el anillo por mi dedo y lo guardé en la chaqueta, pero ya no nos tomamos de la mano, necesitaba pensar, estar solo, solo como siempre lo he estado.

Bella POV (2 semanas después)

Son las 11:00 pm y quisiera dormir, me fascina ser vampira pero nadie puede decir que no le gusta dormir.

Tocaron mi puerta.

-Está sin seguro. Dije serena, ya que reconocía ese aroma, Alec, que le iba a hacer ya no lo podía evitar por más tiempo. El muchacho entró y me miró fijamente.

-3 semanas que estás aquí las cuales no me hablas 2 ¿Eso es justo?- reprendió, aunque en vez de eso pareció una súplica.

-Lo lamento- musité parándome insperspectivamente

Me abrazó y yo me quedé congelada ¿Por qué rayos no lo evito? ¿Por qué me gusta que me toque?

-No sabes cuánto te necesito-

-Tranquilo Alec, todo está bien-

Me besó y no puede resistirme ¿Por qué? Porque yo también quería sentir sus labios, he ahí Bella Cu… Swan besando a un chico con apariencia de 15 años, él me quitó el hábito negro que yo traía puesto y yo hice lo propio con lo de él.

-No-

-¿No qué? ¿Lo estoy haciendo muy rápido? ¿Voy más lento? Yo no sé de esto, tú tienes una hija así que…-

-…Shhh, aquí no-

-Entiendo, ¿Entonces en dónde?-preguntó

-Mañana a las 7:00 pm, debajo de ese abandonado puente, lleva lo necesario ya sabes- dije guiñándole el ojo y le daba la mejor sonrisa.

-Bien- expresó con aire de haberse avergonzado, se despidió de mí con un adiós y salió por la puerta sin hacer ruido, después de un rato pensar lo que había hecho.

-¡Qué!-grité, Dios sí que estoy loca.

Edward POV

Recién estaba llegando de cazar, dejé el chaleco que tenía puesto en el respaldar de la silla, mientras Tanya me miraba como queriéndome decir algo y si podía leer lo que quería, pero era lo mejor, desde ese día del beso la he evitado, y mis respuestas monosílabas no la han alejado de mí, pobre.

Sonó mi celular.

-Aló, Alice ¿Qué sucede?-pregunté

-Edward, violé la confianza de Bella, lo olvidé por un instante y vi su futuro, lo lamento…-

Me volvieron a hablar de ella y mi mente sin darme cuenta volvió al lugar  
Donde nos prometimos tanto, donde amamos hasta el cansancio  
Sin sospechar, que iba a acabar

Yo, al que nada le importo lastimar aquella flor, tan radiante  
Yo, yo que en honor a la verdad, no he dejado de quererla ni un instante

Me volvieron a hablar de ella, mi corazón la sintió tan cerca como ayer  
Tan solo con mencionarla mi mente me trajo su amor de vuelta  
Me volvieron a hablar de ella, mi corazón la sintió tan cerca como ayer

Sentí el dulce sabor de sus besos, sentí lo dulce de su presencia  
Me volvieron a hablar de ella, mi corazón la sintió tan cerca como ayer  
Y yo me consuelo en mi desvelo pensando, que ella también en mi piensa  
Me volvieron a hablar de ella, mi corazón la sintió tan cerca como ayer  
Su amor me persigue como sombra, yo no sé porque la nombran si yo nunca la olvide

…-Bella-musité

-Sí, Edward, y vi algo que pasará en Volterra mañana a las 7:00 pm debajo de ese puente que se está destartalando, llega ahí antes de esa hora, si no, no habrá remedio – y colgó.

Miré atónito el celular ¿Volterra? ¿Puente? ¿Bella? ¿Algo malo le sucederá a Bella en el puente? Sentí un fuerte cosquilleo al pensar en Bella como en el instituto cuando tenía que ir a verla dormir, Bella, mi mujer, mi esposa, mi amante, la madre de mi hija.

-¿Por qué la sonrisita boba?- preguntó Carmen cuando entraba a la casa.

-Me voy- grité con la sonrisa en mi rostro

-¡No! ¡No me dejes!- gritó Tanya aferrándose a mi brazo.

-Lo siento Tanya, pero Bella me necesita- dije zafándome de su brazo, fui arriba y lo más rápido que pude guardé todas mis cosas, al bajar me acordé de algo muy importante, lo busqué en mi chaqueta y lo encontré, saqué el anillo y lo puse en el lugar de donde nunca debió salir. A por Bella.


	6. Chapter 6: No se ni para que viene

**Agradezco a tods aquellos que me dejan Reviews, pero este capítulo es para mis dos grandes lectoras Banana y Patty, chicas gracias por su apoyo saben… aquí está espero que sigan confiando en mi.**

***/*/*/*/***

Capítulo 6: No sé ni para que vine

Ya estaba en el avión, encargué a Jacob que recogiera mí auto, no podía dejar de pensar en lo del puente, en Bella, en Volterra, en mi vida, en el beso con Tanya, en los besos con Bella, en el anillo en mi dedo… en todo.

-Disculpa lindo, ¿Me dices la hora?- preguntó una chico a rubia, que me hizo recordar a Rosalie. Reprimí una risa al recordar a mi hermana y sus aires "superiores". Saqué el celular del bolsillo de mi jean y lo abrí, un ataque de pánico recorrió por todo mi cuerpo, a duras penas dije la hora.

-6:40- mascullé aún atónito, la chica que se sentaba a mi lado, pareció darse cuenta de que estaba mal.

-¿Quieres que la aeromoza te traiga agua? Es que estás muy pálido- me tocó la frente- ¡Dios estás extremadamente frío! ¡Se te bajó la presión!

-Shhh, no te metas niña- dije encolerizado, voltee para luego sentir como el avión aterrizaba. Perfecto. La suerte me comenzaba a sonreír.

/*/*/

A pesar de toda esta alegría

A pesar de toda esta emoción

No estoy seguro de encontrarte bien

No estoy seguro de recuperar tu amor.

Falta tan poco para llegar a ti

Falta tan poco para podernos reír

Falta tan poco para respirar tu aroma

Falta tan poco para ser de ti.

Nunca dejé de quererte

Nunca dejé de adorarte

Nunca dejé de necesitarte

Nunca dejé de idolatrarte.

Más rápido que una bala estoy corriendo

Más rápido que ayer estoy pensando

Más rápido que ayer te estoy buscando

Más rápido pues más que ayer te estoy amando.

Corrí y corrí lo más rápido que mi fuerza vampírica me lo permitía. Más o menos me faltaban 7 kilómetros para llegar al puente. Por fin pude oler a Bella y a ¿Alec? Saqué mi celular y paré en seco 7:01 pm. No podía creer los pensamientos de Alec, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando allí, caminé a paso humano como 10m. ¿Pará qué seguía avanzando? ¿Para detenerlos? ¿Qué le diré a Nessie?

Corrí durante casi 10 segundos y ya estaba delante de ellos ¿Qué hacían? Se estaban besando, las oleadas de dolor me azotaban, dolía como si mi corazón muerto se hubiera quebrado en mil pedazos ¡Bella es mía! ¡Por favor Alec… ella es para mí!

-Te mandaré la carta de divorcio, Swan- dije con la expresión muerta

-¡Edward!- gritó con los ojos cristalizados

-Oh, es verdad, lo siento, no los interrumpo más, ahhh…sí Alec, amigo, le tienes que masajear la espalda, eso la vuelve loca- indiqué

-Yo, yo… soy, yo, yo no- Alec comenzó a decir incoherencias.

-Si lo sé, no los detengo más, se por qué han venido hasta acá- murmuré explotando en falsas carcajadas, que era más bien la expresión de mi tristeza.

-Te cuidas, nueva señora Vulturi, no te vayas a olvidar que tienes una hija ¿La has llamado desde que has venido?- pregunté sonriendo maliciosamente.

Me giré sobre mis talones, dispuesto a comerme toda la rabia que sentía, dispuesto a irme y no darle el gusto o el disgusto a Bella de verme sufrir, por su amor de mierda.

Iba a comenzar a correr cuando sus débiles manos jalaron mi brazo.

-No te vayas- suplicó

-¿Deseas tener a dos como hace algunos años? ¿Recuerdas a Jacob y a mí? ¿O deseas que vea como te revuelcas con Alec?- pregunté irónico.

Pero en su mirada solo había arrepentimiento y dolor, le lancé una mirada fría y penetrante. ¡Qué estúpido que soy! ¡Yo pensando que le iba a pasar algo horrendo!

-Déjalo que se vaya- habló Alec al fin, rayos lo iba a matar si abría otra vez la maldita boca, ¿Cómo la dejé venir sabiendo que a este vampiro estúpido le gustaba Bella desde que ella era humana?

-Sé feliz, Bella y nunca olvides algo… Te amo-Corrí lo más rápido que podía, sabiendo que Bella de esa forma no podría alcanzarme.

Juraste quererme, juraste amarme por toda la vida

pero vas dejando sombras y fracasos y una

Horrenda herida...

Solo soy un juguete con el que te diviertes

Con el cual practicas..

Tu mejor deporte tu mas grande hazaña

Es tu hipocresía.

Si te vas ya vete, no me hagas más daño

Fuera de mi vida, lleva tus engaños, tus besos y abrazos

Que aun me lastiman..

Solo soy un juguete con el que te diviertes

Con el cual practicas…

Tu mejor deporte, tu más grande hazaña

Es tu hipocresía…

Nada, nada quiero de ti

Nada, nada vete de aquí

Nunca, nunca jamás juguete no seré más

Solo te tienes que ir

Nada, nada quiero de ti

Nada, nada vete de aquí

No quiero verte nunca más

Sal de mi vida

Tu falso amor... tu hipocreciiiaa...

**Alec POV**

Al ver que Edward comenzó a correr, Bella lo siguió. Me quedé parado debajo de un puente antiguo, NADIE y quiero decir N-A-D-I-E deja solo a Alec Vulturi, Bella… si no eres mía no serás de nadie.

Voltee y miré el vacío, apreté los puños, caminé lentamente hacia el gran castillo.

Llegué a donde los maestros que me miraban atentamente.

-Ya se desilusionó- dijo entre risas Jane

-¿Eso es cierto?- preguntó Aro

-Señor, por primera vez tengo demasiada sed, pero de venganza- mascullé mirando al amo.

-Dame tu mano- ordenó Aro, así lo hice, después de un momento se alejó de mí.

-Idea tu plan, y te ayudamos mi querido Alec- se comprometió Marco

-sí, ya vengo- musité a la vez que me alejaba. Saqué mi móvil y marqué un número que nunca jamás pensé utilizar.

-¿Aló?- contestaron

-Aló, Tanya, tenemos que unir fuerzas-


	7. Chapter 7: Te amo

Capítulo 7: Te amo

**Edward POV**

Llevaba corriendo como 15 minutos y le llevaba a Bella como diferencia unos 4 kilómetros.

Después de mucho tiempo me dejó leer su mente:

_Edward, por favor, déjame hablar contigo, es imposible seguirte, por favor, te lo suplico, hazlo por Renesmee, por favor, por lo que más quieras._

¿Lo que más quería? Lo que más quería estaba en casa con su esposo y la 2da cosa que más quería hace un momento vi como se besaba con Alec. Dios ¿Cómo puede tener la decencia de decir eso?

La nostalgia me embargó y Bella logró su cometido, decidí parar y esperarla, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera tenía presentimiento de lo que podía llegar a pasar.

Mientras Bella llegaba me percaté que era una noche oscura, sin estrellas, y sí mi vida también era así sin ella, no había luna, y el aire pasaba frío, pero para mí estaba bien, "Noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos, la besé tantas bese bajo el cielo infinito" eran las únicas palabras que se me venían a la mente, las únicas palabras de Pablo Neruda que ahora expresaba mi dolor, yo ya le dije una vez, no la haría escoger, y no le voy a decir si me duele o no, pero duele como si me estuvieran quemando vivo.

Llegó al frente mío y me abrazó me quedé congelado, con los sentimientos que me embargaban ¿Cuándo recuperé estás sensaciones? Como era obvio no le devolví el abrazo.

-Sabes- musité- Nunca pensé ser tan tonto.

-No me digas eso-murmuró- Por favor

-¿Puedes quitarme tus manos de encima? Bella- pregunté

-Me he dado cuenta, que nunca dejé de amarte… cuando yo te jalé, sentí la misma corriente eléctrica que me estremecía y me hacía suspirar, creí haberlo sentido con Alec, pero… no, esto es más nuestro, más fuerte, yo… entendería si tú no quieres…- La silencié con mis labios sabía cuando ella mentía y no lo estaba haciendo ahora, la conocía y sabía cómo era su método de expresarse, me urgía sentirla, tenerla y poseerla, nos conectamos… mientras el aroma de su piel me llenaba haciendo que mis sentidos y mi cuerpo funcionaran sin que mi cerebro lo ordene, mi corazón muerto despedazado pareciera que sus pedazos se volvían a unir y que saldría de mi pecho… mientras que mis piernas parecían gelatina.

Me alejé de ella y la miré con desaprobación y seriedad.

-Edward-murmuró fuera de sí.

-Estimada señora Cullen ¿Nos vamos a casa?- pregunté aún serio- ¿Creías que te dejaría aquí?

-¡Siiii!, vamos- dijo riendo a la vez que saltaba de alegría y me abrazaba.

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti- respondí

**(Okiz, entren a .com/videos/yt-W382c4H6XT0 y vean o tómenle más atención desde el 1:55 min, que así pienso que fue el beso, con la diferencia de que Edward es el que besa, cuando está serio hablando también y por último el salto de alegría que da Bella de esa forma es como yo me lo imagino)**

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, lo saqué del bolsillo y contesté.

-FELICITACIONES, salió justo como lo vi- dijo riendo Alice

-No le digas a nadie que sea sorpresa- indiqué

-Ya sabía que dirías eso, por eso solo se lo tuve que contar a Jazz que me sentía muy contenta, pero los demás no saben, piensan que ha salido una nueva línea de cosméticos-

-Bueno, vale ¿Recogiste mi auto?- pregunté

-Ups, cuídate- colgó

Bella se reía entre dientes.

-Tengo que recoger mis cosas-inquirió mi esposa viéndome fijamente, con algo de temor en sus ojos.

-No, no – me negué- falsifiquemos tu pasaporte, traje dinero, pues no quiero volver a ver a Alec, porque si no le parto la cara en 2…-

…-Muy bien señor "sanguinario", OK vamos, por cierto ¿Tus maletas?-

-Oh, oh, creo que lo dejé en aeropuerto- respondí

-Pues vamos-

**Bella POV**

Estaba caminando de la mano de él, de mi esposo, de mi amante, lo seguía amando, nunca dejé de hacerlo.

Tu solo así podrás saber cuánto te quiero  
y sin pensar, quiero ser sola tuya  
compartiré mi corazón siempre contigo  
recuperar todo el tiempo perdido

Hay corazón, corazón  
la verdad que no te olvido  
hay corazón, corazón  
vuelve pronto te lo pido  
hay corazón, corazón  
solo quiero estar contigo  
hay corazón, corazón  
vuelve pronto te lo pido

Hay corazón, corazón  
la verdad que no te olvido  
hay corazón, corazón  
vuelve pronto te lo pido  
hay corazón, corazón  
solo quiero estar contigo  
hay corazón, corazón  
vuelve pronto te lo pido

-Me gusta esa canción- afirmó Edward.

-A mí también-

-Pero más me gusta que me dejes leer lo que piensas-

-Bien, sorprenderemos a Nessie- murmuré

-Sí, no sabe que vine- respondí

Comencé a sentir algo extraño, como un mal presentimiento, no me quería enfocar en eso, así que empecé a distraerme.

-Ven pronto te lo pido, hay corazón, corazón- comencé a cantar bajito.

-¿Sabías que cantas muy feo?- musitó

Lo miré alarmada y avergonzada.

-Es broma, cantas muy bien, mejor que muchas personas que he conocido-aseguró

-¿Alguna vez te dije que eras un embustero?-pregunté

-Uhm, creo que una vez-


	8. Chapter 8: Dios mío!

**(Penúltimo capítulo, sí, sí a mí también me duele terminarlo, pero que puedo hacer, serán 9 capítulos y un epílogo, así completo los 10, espero que disfruten de este y disculpen la demora)**

Capítulo 8: ¡Dios mío!

**Renesmee POV**

-Lobo pervertido-susurré estrechándolo más a mí.

-Mira quién habla de pervertido-agregó Jake

Lo volví a besar

De pronto sentí los olores que jamás pensé volver a sentir juntos, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tío Emmett llegó corriendo a la sala con tía Rose, sonriendo conjuntamente al sentir los mismo efluvios que yo, mis abuelos llegaron también y se quedaron parados al lado de mis tíos, mi tío Jasper llegó con tía Alice y todos le clavamos la mirada a la pequeña duendecilla.

-Tía-murmuré molesta

-No sé nada-dijo riendo

Fue cuando mi abuela abrió la puerta dejando entrar a mis papás… tomados de las manos, Jake se paró en el acto ensanchando su sonrisa y yo, con lágrimas en los ojos los abracé. "_Gracias papi, es el mejor regalo que jamás me han hecho, son los mejores padres, gracias por volver a estar juntos". _Papá besó mis cabellos mientras mamá me seguía abrazando.

-Te extrañé- musitó cerca a mi oreja

-Mamá- gritó Edward a la vez que abrazaba a la abuela.

-Jake-expresó mamá cuando se dirigía a abrazarlo. Luego de que ellos saludaran a todos los demás decidí preguntar lo que todos…o casi todos querían saber.

-¿Cómo fue que se reconciliaron? –pregunté

-Solo, la busqué-respondió papá mientras le tomaba la mano a mamá

-Yo sabía que aún había amor- expresó tío Jazz mientras jugaba con el cabello de tía Rose, mientras que esta lo miraba con cara de: Si sigues agarrando mi cabello de arranco la cabeza.

-Bueno, Edward me pidió qué…-la mirada de tía Alice se perdió, mi padre puso una cara horrorizada, que recompuso al instante.

-No puede ser, ¡Alice!- gritó papá

-Dios mío-gritó mi tía

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mi abuelo.

-Lo que pasa es que… nadie le quita su pareja a un Vulturi- masculló, ella lo vió con el rostro descompuesto.

Mis padres expresaron lo sucedido, el casi encuentro de mi madre con Alec, su regreso y todo lo importante que pasó.

-Pidamos ayuda a los Denali- inquirió Emmett

-No, ellos vienen en contra también- respondió Alice

-¿Por…por qué?-preguntó Jazz

-Por que al irse Edward, después de que Tanya lo besara y él respondiera, creen que fue una humillación por parte de él ir a buscar a Bella-respondió mi tía.

-¿La besaste?- preguntaron mis tíos menos Alice, mis abuelos, Jake y mi mamá.

-Creo que eso, lo debo conversar con Bella, luego-

-Podemos pedir ayuda la manada de Sam y saben que mi manada siempre estará disponibles para ayudarlos- zanjó Jacob.

-Gracias-dije abrazando a Jake

-Simplemente vienen a matar- volvió a aclarar mi tía.

-¿Cuánto falta para que vengan?- preguntó la rubia

-Una semana, aproximadamente- expresó papá.

**Alec POV **

-¿Guardias?-pregunté

-Presentes-

-¿Denali?-

-Presentes-

-¿Refuerzos?-

-Ya vienen- respondió Félix

-¿Traen los fósforos?- pregunté

-Claro- respondió mi hermana

-¿Maestros?-pregunté

-Aquí-musitó Aro

-Perfecto- expresé mientras llegaban los refuerzos, o mejor dicho vampíros nómadas.

-Excelente- murmuró Tanya, e hizo que soltara unas carcajadas, la venganza no es muy buena, pero te da la satisfacción de saber que te has cobrado el dolor que te han dado.

*/*/*/*

Estábamos cerca, comencé a oler algo, que me quemaba la nariz, olía realmente asqueroso, caminaba con la nariz arrugada. ¡NI ESOS PERROS LOS SALVARAN!

Los 3 amos, iban adelante, siempre con Renata detrás de ellos, y llegamos al gran claro, como me lo suponía, estaban ahí aproximadamente 20 perros, y 15 vampirillos insignificantes, Eleazar se reía entre dientes pues podía distinguir los pobres dones que tenían esta vez.

Reí con él

-Queridos, más respeto- nos calló Aro- Buenos días con todos ¿Trajeron a las mascotas desde Forks? Ah, que lindo el perro es el mejor amigo del vampiro-

Varios sisearon ante lo que dijo el maestro.

-Aro, buen amigo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó Carlisle

-Vamos, Carlisle déjate de estupideces, bien sabes para que he venido y más vale que se entreguen voluntariamente- expresó Aro mirando fijamente al patriarca de los Culle. Lo miré con ojos desorbitados ¿Acaso no veníamos a matarlos? ¿A caso solo es una simple excusa de su parte para reclutarlos? Jane me miraba con el dolor existente en sus ojos, su mirada me pedía perdón… ella lo sabía. Tanya se colocó lentamente a mi lado y me tomó el brazo, no me aparté ella hacía que me sintiera más fuerte.

-Ves, Alec, no se puede confiar en tu gran maestro- murmuró Edward.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Nada?- preguntó Cayo

-Aro, hermano date prisa- presionó Marcus

¿Los de al fondo eran humanos? ¿Por qué había gente entre los árboles? Podía sentir su corazón latiendo.

-Adelante-ordenó Ara mientras que al acto nos poníamos en posición, los gruñidos por parte de los Cullen se hicieron más prominentes, detrás de los árboles salieron esas personas lanzándose en el aire y convirtiéndose en lobos, ya no eran 20 ahora eran como 40 perros. Poco a poco así, se condenaron a muerte, serán los perros guardianes, o simplemente abono para la tierra.

-¡NO!-gritó Jane, voltee y me encontré con la escena más desgarradora que había visto.

-¡ARO!-grité-Mientras me lanzaba hacia Edward. Maldito, vas a odiar haber nacido.


	9. Chapter 9: La pelea

**(Si que pena llegamos al final, pero no se preocupen falta el epílogo, espero que sea de su agrado y disculpen la demora)**

**Capítulo 9: La pelea**

-¡ARO!-grité lanzándome hacia Edward, maldito vas a odiar haber nacido.

Mordí el brazo de Edward, para que dejara al menos los pedazos de mi amo, se volteó, mientras Emmett me tomó y me comenzaba a golpear. Un lobo grande y rojizo se acercó lo más rápido que pudo.

**Jane POV**

Edward levantó la vista cuando el perro rojizo llegó donde ellos, iban a matar a mi hermano, no, no lo harían. Le lancé mi más cruel mirada. Cayó al suelo convulsionando, hasta que Bella lo cubrió con su escudo.

Lo único que pude hacer es darme la vuelta y correr hacia Félix.

-Tenemos que traer a Alec, lo matarán- grité exasperada al sentirme impotente de no poder y a salvar al… único familiar que me quedaba en el mundo, ya que al haberme enamorado de Aro, me condené, Edward lo mató, lo odio.

Fuimos corriendo y golpeando a todos los que se nos ponían en camino, llegamos y otra vez estaban desprotegidos. Pero antes de que piense en hacerles algo, cayeron como desmayados. Alec, se levantó de un salto y puso una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Mi primer impulso fue abrazarlo, nunca expreso mi cariño, pero sentía que lo iba a perder, que nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Otro lobo se nos vino encima, lo único que atiné a hacer fue morderlo, se comenzó a retorcer de dolor, poco rato después se quedó rígido en el suelo. _Eso es-pensé_

-¿Félix?- pregunté extrañada. Al no sentirlo, volteé lo más rápido que pude y ya era tarde, Alice y Rosalie lo estaban quemando.

-¡Corre!- grité a mi hermano al ver que Tanya, Alec, Eleazar y yo éramos los únicos sobrevivientes de nuestro equipo.

-Espera- murmuró y se lanzó a la hija de Bella.

-SI-gritó eufórica Tanya, pues era la única forma de hacerle daño a Edward y a Bella.

Los padres, comenzaron a correr a donde Alec, que estaba por matar a su engendro.

-Te quiero, hermano- musité y me lancé a los atacantes. Sentí un dolor horrible en el brazo y luego los aullidos… un dolor insoportable en todo el cuerpo… mucho calor….

**Alec POV**

-Te quiero, hermano- musitó Jane.

**-**No otra vez no- grité al ver como quemaban a Jane, ¿Dónde estaba Tanya? La muy inútil se había escapado, nota mental = no confíes ni en tu sombra.

Golpeé a Renesmee lo más fuerte que pude en la cabeza y el lobo rojizo se me quiso venir encima pero corrí lo más rápido que pude, dejando en esa última fogata, lo que siempre debí proteger.

**Jacob POV**

Volví a mi forma humana, no me importaba quien me viera desnudo, corrí hacia Nessie la levanté, Alec, la había dejado sangrando. Sangrando. Mi menté trabajó rápido y me eché a correr con Renesmee en mis brazos. Miré atrás Emmett y Edward estaba agarrando a Bella, Alice y Esme y Rosalie a Jasper. ¿Dónde estaba el doctor? ¿Habremos sufrido una baja? Mi mente trabajaba rápido y yo seguía corriendo.

-Jacob- gritó Carlisle, volteé y paré en seco.

-Llevémosla a casa- indicó el doctor, corrimos hacia la casa, abrí la puerta de un patadón y la recosté sobre el mueble.

-Tómate esto- apostilló Carlisle, extendiéndome una pastilla, azul

-Calmante- interrumpió antes de que le pregunte para que era.

La tomé sin refutar y poco a poco… me quedé dormido.

*/*/*/*

-Jake, Jake, amor, despierta-

Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba ella, tenía un parche en la cabeza, estaba recostada en mi pecho.

-Mi abuelito, me cosió, y no estuviste para tomar mi mano- renegó divertida.

Reí y le di un beso en los labios, suavemente.

-No están solos- barboteó Bella

Levante la vista y vi que Embry, Leah, Seth, Paul estaban acostados en el suelo sobre camas improvisadas.

Me miré y estaba vestido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido? ¿Quién había osado a tocar mi cuerpo?

-Yo te vestí- se apresuró a decir Nessie, tienes el sueño pesado.

Le iba responder pero un miedo me atacó.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-interrogué

-Los lobos sanos en su casa- farfulló tristemente Edward

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté extrañado

-Brandy- canturreó Rosalie

-No, no, no- negué- NO, eso no es posible-

-Lo lamento- rezongó Esme

-¿Dónde está el rubio? ¿Está bien?-

-Si- musitó Ness

*/*/*/*/*/*

**Edward POV *** Una semana después**

Comenzó a sonar mi móvil y contesté rápidamente.

-¿Diga?

-Edward, soy yo Amun del clan Egipcio ¿Me recuerdas?-

-Claro- respondí

-¿Es cierto que mataron a los Vulturis?- preguntó

-Uhm, sí- aseguré

-¿Saben en lo que se han metido?-recriminó Amun

-Disculpa no te entiendo-informé

-Ahora ustedes imponen las reglas- chilló

Me quedé helado. Cerré el móvil sin decirle ni hasta pronto, ni nos vemos luego. ¿Somos los reyes ahora?

Bella vino corriendo y me abrazó.

-Alice me contó lo de la llamada de Amun, si lo hacemos juntos resultará fácil-

-Juntos- murmuré mientras la abrazaba- Doy gracias a ti, y a nuestras peleas pasadas, porque me he dado cuenta que en ti, hallé… mi viejo "Nuevo Amor"-

*/*/*/*/*/ FIN*/*/*/*


	10. Epílogo: Nuestra vida de reyes

Epílogo: Nuestra vida de reyes

**Bella POV**

Decidimos mudarnos en este mismo lugar, estamos en Laponia – Alaska, y el primer "trabajo" que hicimos fue algo difícil, un vampiro exponiéndose a la luz del sol. Sí, me trajo muchos recuerdos, pero no había remedio, aquel vampiro vivió por milenios y nunca encontró el amor, una familia, una razón para vivir, vino a pedir que acabáramos con su existencia, pero Carlisle no quiso matarlo y hasta le pidió que se quede con nosotros, formando una familia. Se negó. Con mucha pena lo dejamos partir, pero al poco tiempo nos avisaron que había roto una regla. Ya nada podíamos hacer, era su decisión.

-Me vuelves loco ¿Qué estás pensando?- preguntó Edward cogiéndome la mano. Le sonreí tiernamente.

-Nada- respondí

-Si claro, y yo soy un vampiro que no caza humanos y que impone las reglas- agregó riéndose.

El gran portón se abrió dejando entrar al resto de la familia, se veían tan felices, Rosalie venía más hermosa que nunca, tomada de la mano con mi hermanito Emmett… el trayendo su infaltable sonrisa; Renesmee llegaba trayendo bolsas de ropa al igual que Alice y Jacob… que estaba del cargador de ese par; Jasper estaba detrás pisándoles los talones. Carlisle y Esme llegaron al rato, pues tenían que arreglar el cuarto del bebé, sí, Renesmee estaba embarazada, no sabemos cómo será ese niño o niña, pero estamos seguros de que será más humano que otra cosa, Edward casi se cae de espaldas con la noticia, Alice se puso histérica con las compras…

-Me van a terminar de internar en un psiquiátrico ¿Me puedes decir que piensas?-

-No te lo diré, es así como debe de ser… te frustras ¿No? Pues nueva información amor, las personas no sabemos que piensan los demás-

Reímos a carcajadas.

-No- murmuró Jacob.

-Oh, vamos amorcito, lindo, precioso, bello- rogaba Renesmee. Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté a mi esposo.

-No sé, es así como debe ser- respondió repitiendo mis palabras. Jake me clavó la mirada y sonrió avergonzado.

-Antojos de embarazada- respondió

-Jake, tienes que darle todo lo que ella quiera comer- reprendí al comprender lo que pasaba.

-No eso- agregó Carlisle, pasando con Esme hacia habitación en remodelación.

-Me estoy volviendo loca- grazné

-Ya somos dos- chilló. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Quiere betún- espetó Jacob a la vez que dejaba las bolsas en el mueble.

-¿Betún?- pregunté, mirando como mi hija se sonrojaba- ¿Es cierto, Renesmee?

-Es un poquitín mami, estaré loca pero este bebé se pone…un raro, a veces tengo impulso de comer un poco de arena, o solo helado ¿Puedes creerlo? Nunca me ha gustado la comida humana, a veces me da una sed insaciable o simplemente comer "c-a-r-n-e" cruda-

-¿Crees que un niño sería normal con unos abuelos vampiros, un padre lobo, una madre semi-vampira?-preguntó Alice totalmente irónica -¿Sería normal simplemente aunque todos seamos humanos? Oh, vamos con ser Black-Cullen ya es mucho, así que Jacob, Nessie nos vamos de compra otra vez.

-No, no otra vez no- se quejó el lobo.

-Si quieres no vengas, estará en tú conciencia que le hicimos cargar todo a la embarazada- barboteó Jasper. Mandando oleadas de culpa, todos los presentes nos sentimos… culpables.

-Vale, rubio ganaste- bramó Jacob

-No seré el único hombre que lo sufrirá- Jazz sonrió ampliamente.

-Nos vamos, nos vamos- balbuceaba Alice sacando a los implicados.

-¿No tienen cosas que hacer?-preguntó Edward, ante la mirada perspicaz de Emmett y Rose.

-Ustedes son los que deberían tener algo que hacer-afirmó Emm.

-Nos vamos- claudicó Rose. Caminando hacia el pasadizo- Ese par ahuyenta a cualquiera- le susurró al grandulón.

-No es cierto- le dije a Edward a la vez que me recostaba en su hombro.

Tocaron la puerta y sentí el olor de uno de nuestros "Servidores". Claro si se le puede decir servidores cuando ellos están con su voluntad aquí, nadie los obliga. Lo único que tenían que hacer es dejar de cazar humanos. Edward parecía que se quería dar de cabezazos a la pared.

-Adelante- musité, el chico de aproximadamente 18 años, tenía el cabello rojizo, mientras que su cara era ovalada estaba repleta de pecas. Sus ojos ya se estaban convirtiendo en dorados…en remplazo de su rojo brillante.

Hizo una reverencia ante nosotros.

-No tienes que hacer eso- interrumpió Edward.

-Edward tiene razón, tú eres casi de la familia- agregué- No somos Vulturis.

-Gracias por su amabilidad señores Cullen-repuso el muchacho. El motivo por él cuál los interrumpo es porque me han comunicado que tienen que hacer un trabajo- respondió el chico con mucha tranquilidad.

-Otro, pero recién hemos llegado de terminar uno- refuté.

El joven algo intimidado bajó la mirada.

-Hey muchacho tú no tienes la culpa- aseguró Edward a la vez que se paraba y la palmeaba la espalda- ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Hay unos neófitos revoltosos, y cambiando de tema, si ustedes me permiten, llegó el cuadro-

-Traedlo- espeté alegremente.

Alec entró con el cuadro, el muchacho volvió y nos pidió disculpas después de un par de meses de la trágica pelea, aunque me daba pena verlo, sabía que no me había equivocado, por dos cosas, una en disculparlo por dañar a mi hija y la segunda por permitirle estar con nosotros pues era una persona muy inteligente y práctica.

-Bella, Edward-saludó.

Le dedicamos una sonrisa.

-Perfecto- apostilló mi acompañante.

Leí en voz alta.

-_"Brandy, tu muerte nos ha enseñado el compromiso de lucha por la vida"_- De fondo una foto del fallecido. Y claro que cumplíamos eso, nosotros no matamos a las personas, bueno al menos tratamos de ayudamos a los que lo necesitan, como a esos neófitos, alguien les debe enseñar las reglas, mientras que a su creador o creadora tendría un castigo. No muy malo pero suficiente.

Alec ubicó en la pared el cuadro y salió en silencio.

Edward tomó mi mano y nos dispusimos a realizar nuestro deber.


End file.
